


Sorry, the House of Mouse is closed... for GOOD!

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Disney - Fandom, House of Mouse
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, House of Mouse - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh No we're gonna be late! Late I tell you! Late! For the House of Mouse Last show. How did it shut down? Will Mickey ever get it back? Villains are piss off by the Realies. Looks like Realies are the boss of ToonTown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, the House of Mouse is closed... for GOOD!

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I do not own the Disney character since they belong to disney and the following up Persephone is own by Dminx ) Enjoy! :D

On October 24, 2003 a cold night in ToonTown everything is smooth and -well chaotic since toons are always having fun. Especially, at the HOUSE OF MOUSE!

Mickey Mouse stared to get ready for the show as he heard all the crowd getting loud.

"Mickey, you better get ready quick the crowd are chanting your name!" Mickey's sweet girlfriend Minnie warn him.

"Don't worry they always like that. Ha-HA! They are just excited that's all," Mickey said fixing his black bow tie.

"Okay, then." Minnie sighed, she went to check one everything else.

* * *

At the House of Hades...

"Hurry up Sephy-kins!" Hades shouted, waiting for his beloved wife to finish using the bathroom. He slouch on his chair waiting. He hated waiting, even worst he hates when he is almost late for the House of Mouse.

"Hold on! I'm just putting on make-up a gal gotta look best for her husband," Persephone shouted back so that Hades could hear her behind the lock bathroom door.

"Sephy... your always beautiful to me babe." Hades open the door to see his wife putting on red lipstick.

"There all done, love" She said smiling putting her hands on her hips, "How do I look?"

Hades adore her body with that beautiful white chiton on her making her show her beautiful figure for him. Hades grin "Hubba Hubba babe." Persephone blush giggling.

They both disappear with a puff of orbs and smoke.

* * *

In Neverland...

"Darling hurry up! We're gonna be late, love." Captain Hook said waiting on his wife fixing her hair. As their daughter giggles at her father rage on her mother.

"Well, I want to look good for you, love." Wendy huffed, "but if you insisted that I must look ugly then fine!" She shot a glare at her husband.

Captain Hook sigh, "Love, your always beautiful to me. I always love you no matter how you dress," He wrap his arms around Wendy's waist. She blush and her rage melted by her husband touch.

"James you know I love you. I just want to look good for you and so does Scarlet," She tilted her head to stare at her 3 year old daughter Scarlet, ready in a red dress, red shoes, red bow, let's just say her outfit is in red, "Right Love?"

Scarlet look at her mother she nodded quickly. Captain Hook smiled giving Wendy a kiss on the lips. "Love do you remember when I told I love you."

"Yes, love." Wendy smiled, "How could forget that beautiful day."

"An-and-and when Peter Pan got angry mommy grow up and marry up!" Scarlet shouted happily. Captain Hook gave a smug grin "How could I not forget!"

"Now. Now Hook you must not start any fights with Peter. He is a kid. Lets just have a good time me, you, and are beloved daughter Scarlet." Wendy kissed Hook on the lips as he stroke her hair.

"Mommy? Didn't daddy took you to Neverland to get Pe-pe-pe-Peter Pan... and-and-and Daddy saw that you were a-a-a lady?" Scarlet asked, Wendy stare at her daughter and notice Scarlet have trouble with her wording.

"Of course, love" Wendy answered her little girl question. Wendy stare at Scarlet lovely black wavy hair just like her father and her skin tone in a perfect cream lighting.

Captain Hook look at the time "Okay enough with these talk of memories. We are gonna be late. Are you read dears?"

Wendy smile asked "What you think, Scarlet?"

"Ready!" she shouted happily.

"Good, then," Hook open the door and shouted "Mr. Smee! It's time!"

The ship was ready for lift off as it started to fly out of Neverland on to the House of Mouse!"

* * *

On Olympus...

Zeus was in rage, he hated when his wife always complain to him about his affairs with a few of goddesses, mortals, and nymphs. Not to mention they all ended up pregnant with kid.

"Hera! Please it won't happen again. Come on, I wanna go to the House of Mouse!" Zeus whined, as he sat down on his throne, tired of his wife nagging him. Sometimes he wonder why he married her in the first place? Oh, the it hit him... he was a very horny god and he wanted to tap Hera's virgin body. Sometimes he wonder was it worth it. Even tho, the make up sex is good but still...

"Oh! So, now you have a thing for a house! What's next hmmm a tree, a-a-a chair, oh wait what about that beautiful golden apple tree I planted the other day. Does that turn you on!" Hera jealousy fumed into a loud shouting tone.

"Come on Hera our son Hercules will be there. We are suppose to have fun today. What did I do that your this way?" he asked innocently.

"hmmm let me think. a little birdie told me you where sleeping with another nymph? Now who is she?"She shouted.

Zeus roll his eyes looks like someone saw him sleeping with an virgin nymph and he didn't remember the nymph's name. He shrugged that off, "Well, if you must I don't know what you talking about but if you want to know so badly I was talking to her about our date. She just wanted to know!"

Hera knew he was lying but there was no other way so she put it aside and agree along with it. "Okay fine! Let's go then." she cool down she will fine a punishment for her husband.

Zeus smiled but he have a feeling that it will end up badly but he'll deal with it. They bother vanish into light glows.

* * *

Inside the House of Mouse...

"Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse!" the crowd started chanting, hitting the tables.

On the villains side, they where waiting impatiently. Cruella needed a cigaret, badly. As for Gaston, he tried to flirt with some of the toon girls but they we're getting annoyed so they left. While the other villains laughed at him.

"No one laugh at Gaston! No one saids no to Gaston!" He raged.

"Shut up!" Ursula shouted, "You are so pathetic!"

"Darh-ling," Cruella desperately cried "I need a match or lighter."

"You should quick smoking. You'll be a wreck," said the Queen of Hearts.

Cruella shot a death glare "Shut up you fat pig! If I want to smoke then I will smoke you-you worthless fat slob!"

The Queen of Heart glare at her shouted "Watch your tone or I will have you off with your head!"

"Everyone calm down!" warned by a thin long robe sorcerer, he zap Cruella's cigaret to light it, "Besides, I'm not in the mood for foolish fights."

"Darh-ling, thank you for the lit." Cruella ignore his warn. As for the Queen of Hearts, she ignore Cruella.

"Where is Maleficent?" one of the villains asked.

"I don't know." Jafar answered the question.

"Maybe she is doing something important." one of the evil stepsisters said looking at her red-headed sister putting on a shoe.

"Hurry, Hades! It's about to start!" the villains heard a sweet woman voice as they turn their head to Hades and his wife sitting on the edge corner.

"Come Hook! You said will be late and look we are here on time." the villains look at the Captain and his wife and daughter.

"It's because I told you we will be late." he said carrying Scarlet with one hand as he pull in a seat for his wife.

"Heeeeerrrrraaa!" hearing a god voice whining at his wife, "Stop ignoring me! We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about now leave me alone!" she shouted, Hercules duck his head down so he would be embarrassed at his parents arguments.

"Aladdin! Stop stealing bread your how old?" Daisy Duck argue with him.

The villains look at the chaos of the club as they started another argument this time Grimhilde and Ursula talking about who is the fairest of them all.

As Maleficent enter the club, it was chaotic! She saw her fellow inmates arguing and that well piss her off. "SILENCE, YOU FOOLS!" she roar at the villains as the club shock. Everyone in the club stood silence.

"Gee, Mal can you just enjoy this day!" Hades shouted in a manner tone.

Maleficent shock a death glare as she sat at the darkest corner "Your an idiot to believe this is fun!" she spat.

"Oh my," Wendy softy whisper to Hook, "James, Dear when will she enjoy her time."

Hook just shrugs, "I don't know love but one day she will." Wendy nodded at his response.

On the other side Hercules and Aladdin started talking about women.

"So, I heard you met this really cute damsel from a monster." Aladdin nugges Hercules on the elbow.

"Shhh, if Meg found out she'll get mad besides what happen to that cute Sadira chick," Hercules smiled at Aladdin's embarrassment.

"Don't even remind me," he groan he was tired of her, Sadira would stalk him everywhere he go, "To tell the truth I don't know what happen. So what happen with that chick."

Hercules sighs "I-I-I slept with her."

Aladdin mouth drop in shock at the news normally Hercules would say he turn them down but this was new in a whole new level.

"You-You sleep with her?" Aladdin try to find the right words.

"Yes! Yes! I did it I'm not proud of it but she was so sweet and beautiful. Once I save her. She offer me a drink of tea and we started going from there. The next thing I knew I was on top of her and we just did it. One thing for sure is it was amazing her beautiful body and her eyes everything a man could want then, I just left and never saw her again," Hercules explain, he felt bad for what he did to Meg but it have to be a secret.

"Pal, your secret is safe with me but you have to tell her one day." Aladdin pat Hercules shoulders.

"Yeah, one day not today." he said softly.

On the female side of the table Jasmine and Meg started to talk about things.

"So, Hercules is ignoring you?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, lately he just acting weird. He would kiss me but thats it and he would go outside late at night." Meg cried.

"Maybe he is stress out. You know he is a hero." Jasmine try to calm him down.

"Yeah, your right maybe thats gotta be it." Meg said in a happily tone.

The microphone shouted "Ladies and Gentlemen! The show is about to start! Here is your host; he is the funniest most famous mouse in town! Here is Mmmickkkeeyy Mouse!

Everyone in the audience started to clap and cheer. As Mickey got on the stage "Oh boy! I see a full crowd! Well we gotta a lot of fun, fun, fun stuff today!" in joy Mickey laughs.

"Hold it! Stop the show!" everyone in the audience turn to see Pete and men in black tux.

Everyone gasp at the men "Realies!"

One toon said "I thought they block out the Real World from this world."

Everyone started to talk all at once.

"Shut Up!" Pete shouted.

"Whats going on here?" Mickey asked Pete. Mickey was sure Pete gave up closing down the House of Mouse since Pete had other things to do for the Walt Disney Company. Pete was happy working in the business since he doesn't like looking like an idiot in front of anyone.

"Look, pal. These guy wanted to see you in person to talk about..." Pete couldn't form the words.

"What?" Mickey asked as he went front to front with them.

"You know where friends on different levels right? But, today these guys wanted to tell you that the House of Mouse gotta shut down." Pete said in a business he own the club but he knew that his friends work for it.

Everyone gasp, the men in black tux check on their phone said "Pete, we can take it from here."

Mickey was so in shock every since Walt Disney die he did a few movies and things but he really enjoy the club. This made him feel alive but now it'll shut down it would be the same anymore. Realies always love him and the gang but now they would be forgotten.

"Mickey, My name is George Rockwell and this is my partner Josh Goodmen," George explain the problem, "Look, Roy Disney didn't want to confront you about this since it meant the world to you but you gotta shut down. Kids these days don't want to watch this and well your running out of ideas."

"Wait, we are being watch!" Mickey shouted, everyone look around and notice their were hidden cameras everywhere.

"No, not now we cancel your show with the early show you put out yesterday." George explain more in dept., "Look, you where being watch like Aladdin, Hercules, 101 Dalmatians, Tarzan, and Little Mermaid over there. But, you guys are too old for this show businesses."

Hercules stomach turn to a knot "Watching? Then they must have recorded him and his affairs with that woman." he thought.

"Can't we just keep the club and not do a show on the Real World?" Mickey asked, this was too much for him.

George sigh, "Look things are getting hard our world everything is gone bad and we are sick of paying your club."

"What? You guys pay for this?" Mickey almost shouted.

"You see the club doesn't cost 50 dollars it's actually $500,000." Pete explain.

"See, we been paying everything but this is not worth is in our world. If you got that kind of money then pay us right now."

Minnie looks down "We only have 300 dollars?"

George shook his head "See? You toons are so careless. Ever since we made shows for you guys. You guys give up quickly so time to shut down this dump!" Josh grab the chains.

"Everyone out!" Josh shouted.

"That won't be necessary," they turn and saw Roy Disney entering the room with of couple of men writing stuff down.

"Roy, please let me keep the club this all I got." Mickey beg on one knee. No one in the club saw Mickey beg in that form. Minnie was on his side.

"Look Mickey, I'm sorry but I gotta shut down. Or the CEO of Disney will lose a lot of workers and many have families," Roy explain in a formal tone he saw the mouse his grandfather created begging his heart soften, "Okay how about this Mickey we shut down this place for awhile and once everything goes smoothly I will give it back to you but you have to find the Deed to this club to make officially yours. Which I hidden in this club very well. If you find it you can open the club and keep it as long as you want."

"Really?" Mickey eyes lit up.

"Of course, have we got a deal my old friend?" Roy stick his hand out.

"Sure," Mickey shook hands with Roy D. as one of the men pull out a sheet of paper.

"See this? Its a contract of the deal we made?" Roy point on they both sign it. "Now Mickey please give us one last best show for old time sakes," Roy cheerful in courage Mickey.

Mickey smiled wiping off the tear "You got it."

The show went on until 12o' clock, Mickey and the Gang gave everything they got to make this the best show ever. Once it ended, Realies men started covering the club with chains and wooden boards, shutting it down for good. Mickey was on the street floor crying this was too much for him. Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max all hug Mickey.

All the hero's cry at the sadden mouse, this was Mickey dream but it looks like dreams have to die one day. The villains on the other hand were pissed off. They lose so many times but when a Realie comes and ask the heroes to stop, they are force to give up.

"Awe, I feel bad for Mickey." Persephone said to Wendy. Wendy agree as her daughter sleeps on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't believe the mouse is done for good," Captain Hook said to Hades.

"Yeah, poor yutz." Hades light up his cigar with his thumb.

As the Realies men change up, the club they left with Roy in a famous white limo. Mickey stare at the shut down club and he hope he one day will look for that deed once Roy said it's okay to look. Every toon went on their own way. Hope for the House of Mouse to be open for another fun show.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S this was one of my first fanfic I posted on FF.net. I was in a disney phase in 2012. I hope you like this.


End file.
